It is planned to complete immunological studies in progress to determine if the extracellular membrane observed in long term cultures of MDCK cells in tissue culture is tubular basement membrane. Studies on the synthesis of polypeptides which contain hydroxyproline or hydroxylysine and which presumably represent basement membrane collagen or its precursors will be continued.